Beyond the Holiday Adventure: New Relationships
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #9 in this series. Gibbs and his family have not decided to return to the future yet and are still finding ways to live and get in trouble in Four Corners with our favorite Peacekeepers and new relationships. This story is told through the perspective of NCIS and is about them. Warning! Warning! Will contain family type discipline in all forms including spanking.


**# 9 - Beyond the Holiday Adventure: New Relationships**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference **(Tony!) **of any kind or any other character or star. I own Ben and any OC friends of Doctor Who. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #9 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read the other 8, you may want to read those before this one. See my profile for a timeline.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories! **I also wanted to add that I am honored and overwhelmed with your patience knowing that I am in Graduate School and hold a full time job. As of the July 1, 2014, I am DONE! Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble. Also, there have been two minor children added into the family **(Billy) **and a teenager **(Ben) **and more additions I leave to the story as it progresses that will be disciplined in the same way when needed.

* * *

_**To Flamers**_**: See chapter 3 of Living On for your disclaimer. No really, read it so you don't waste your time.**

* * *

_************__**Warning**_**: There will be talk of and an 'off camera' spanking of a family member in one of the households. Did you expect anything less? **

* * *

**This new scenario may seem far-fetched, but I had to find a way to explain what was going to happen next. Please be patient, but as one reviewer said – this has been far-fetched since they sent themselves back in time. I guess that is why we call it sci-fi too. LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**From #8:**

_When Gibbs looked to Tony questioningly Tony began to explain. "Dad, we knew we'd see you on the way. We have a visitor. Doctor Who is back and he has a big surprise. Don't ask, because I don't know what it is. He only said, 'Take me to your leaders. I have something to discuss with them. I have a surprise for you.' Then he went back into the Tardis. We knew he meant you and Uncle Chris."_

"_What in the world does that crazy want now?" Gibbs asked under his breath as the group made their way back to the ranch._

* * *

The group rode into the ranch yard and was greeted by the rest of Gibbs' family. Billy had thankfully gone home the night before the new arrival of The Doctor.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked with mixed feelings. He wasn't sure what this man had in store for them.

"The _Tardis_ is in your den, Dad. He said he didn't want to be seen." Abby said excitedly, but a little concerned.

"Chris and I will go in to see him first and then call you in as soon as we can. Duck, please hold down the fort."

Of course Ducky nodded.

When Jenny began to protest, Gibbs stopped her by saying, "Jen, he wanted to see the leaders. I also want to make sure it is safe."

Jenny let it go for now, but wasn't happy about it.

"Dad, please be patient with him. I know he isn't your favorite." Abby pleaded.

"I'll try honey. It all depends on him."

* * *

As Gibbs and Chris approached the big blue box, The Doctor came bounding out.

"Well, well, well! I see everyone has survived quite well out in the 'Old West' and I have noticed have been very busy maintaining the peace. And the marriages – isn't that sweet!" The Doctor rambled.

Gibbs and Chris looked at each other and being men of few words, personalities were beginning to clash already.

"You know how I handle rambling, right Chris?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to fetch Miz Nettie's wooden spoon?"

"Maybe."

"You know how I've wanted to handle rambling, right Gibbs?"

"Yeah, but if you shot him, according to Abby, he'll just regenerate or something and we'll probably have an even crazier person on our hands."

"Very funny Gentlemen. That is why I like you so much."

"Who's laughing?" Gibbs walked over to his desk and pulled out a wooden ruler. "It's not the spoon, but it will do."

Meanwhile, Chris tapped his gun. "The way I see it, you are disturbin' the peace right now. My peace." Chris growled.

"Tough room! Okay! Okay! I have a proposition for you."

"And?" Gibbs was losing patience, but he tried to remember his promise to Abby.

"I have a group of humans of different ages and genders with me who need a place to move to."

"Uh, Gibbs? Why did he have to point out that they are humans?"

"I was just thinking the same Chris."

"If you'd quit interrupting me, I could finish." The Doctor complained.

The veins on both men's necks were beginning to bulge. The Doctor loved to rile these two up.

"As I was saying, these humans need a place to live. I would like them to be here with you."

"What are you not telling us?" Gibbs asked in frustration.

"I'm getting to that. These people are from the year 2600. Although they are over 500 years older than you, they are technically ages 25 – 65. They have been persecuted unjustly by another race of what you'd call aliens. I rescued them and need to let them live somewhere. They were about to be put to death. This will not affect history because these people had no other family members and were about to disappear from the time line any way. As for what they'll do for the future, I've checked and they won't affect much there either."

"You mean you know what happens to all of us?" Gibbs asked.

"Spoilers! I can't tell you anything."

"I don't want to know any way. I am just glad that you have checked this out thoroughly." Gibbs admitted.

"Have you thought of how they'll live here and survive?"

"Yes, Gibbs, I have. They have a leader just like you two who will maintain order in this group. He was a military leader in his time period and is very strict. He also holds to your way of discipline."

"You mean they spank in the year 2600?" Chris was astounded.

"Yes Chris, corporal punishment has come and gone through the centuries, but it is very much accepted in the 2600's. They found it to be quite effective against misbehavior and even crimes committed at any age."

"Okay, how do we explain them?" Gibbs asked.

"How about we consider them as part of a wagon train and that they are all family, like you Gibbs? They are not really family members except for the leader and his wife. I'll set them up with finances and they can buy a big ranch like yours."

"There is the old Tyler Ranch 10 miles down the road that is for sale." Chris offered.

"Tyler, now that is a pleasant name." The Doctor reminisced with a sigh.

"Why is that so?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing important to you. Then it is settled!"

"Hold on partner. Nothins' settled until we meet the leader and make sure we all come to an understandin'. So where is he?"

When The Doctor opened the _Tardis _door, everyone in the room could hear an argument going on.

The Doctor rolled his eyes when he heard the woman's voice.

"John, I have just as much right to be at this meeting as anyone."

"Maureen, I won't tell you again. I've explained the time period. Men are the leaders here. Now unless you want to go retrieve your hairbrush again, you had better do as you are told."

"John, we need you in this meeting." The Doctor said with a smirk. "I wonder who he reminds me of."

"Those fiery red-heads!" John said as he stepped out of the blue box. "I'm telling you Doctor, she'll make me paddle her again and in less than two days since the last time."

"I like him already." Gibbs said to Chris. Meanwhile Chris nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen, this is John Cane. That was his wife Maureen that you heard."

"John Cane? Maureen with red hair? I'll have to hold Tony back on this one." Gibbs thought. He didn't share this aloud because he knew Chris wouldn't understand.

After all the introductions were made, the men sat for a discussion about the new family.

"I'm sure you've seen from that display, I keep my charges in line. From what The Doctor has told me, so do you." John admitted.

After much deliberation and work of details, it was decided that the new 'family' would stay in Four Corners.

* * *

Gibbs asked Jenny, Nettie, and Ducky to come into the den to meet John and Maureen. Once everyone got acquainted, it was decided to bring in Gibbs and Chris' families for a dinner at the Gibbs' ranch the next night. It was decided that the rest of John's family would wait until the dinner was over to meet everyone for the sake of the Gibbs and Larabee families' understanding of the current situation. Also, Billy was to stay at a friend's house because once again, he was too young to keep this information to himself. Billy would be told that the family was from a wagon train.

* * *

The next night, John and Maureen joined everyone for dinner. John did most of the talking and it seemed as though Maureen was uncomfortable in her seat. She was quiet, but everyone could tell that she had much to say.

Tony had been warned by Gibbs not to comment about the fact that the new friends' names were John and Maureen. Tony seemed to be about to explode at his effort to contain his movie references.

Mary, Jenny, and Maureen hit if off right away. This worried the men a little because they could see the future trouble with these three women and their independence.

It was decided that the Cane family would buy the Tyler Ranch. The Doctor would provide period money for the family to survive for a long time. He even gave Gibbs and Chris money too. It was decided that everyone would be able to live comfortably for some time.

The Gibbs and Larabee families knew not to ask about the year 2600. If someone made a mistake about a future reference, The Doctor would rectify it, but not without consequences to the one who made the error. Of course, the families could get in touch with The Doctor at any time with the solar cell phone that Abby and Tim had, but The Doctor would be keeping tabs on the three families and would be available if needed.

* * *

Once the two families, John, and Maureen got acquainted and all the details were worked out it was time for John to explain to the rest of his family. He and Maureen went back into the _Tardis_ and explained to their family what was decided.

"I hope The Doctor lets us have a look in the _Tardis_."

"I don't know Abbs; I'll have to think about that one."

Of course Abby pouted about Gibbs' answer.

"Young lady, don't pout or I'll give you something to be upset about." Gibbs stated sternly.

Abby wisely put on a small smile.

* * *

An hour later John and Maureen stepped out of the blue box and began presenting the rest of their family. As the family stepped out and were introduced one at a time Gibbs could be heard saying, "Tony, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Doctor Who fans will realize the 'Tyler' Ranch as a reference to his companion Rose Tyler. Also, The Doctor's comment about spoilers comes from the episode _Silence in the Library. _John Wayne fans will realize the 'John Cane and Maureen (fiery red head)' references and why Tony was about to explode.**


End file.
